Large power conversion apparatus, such as medium voltage drives, become hot during operation, and consequently the heat needs to be removed to keep the apparatus from overheating. Overheating can cause significant damage to the conversion apparatus. Transformers, rectifiers and power switching devices generate heat. Some systems have a fan to help remove the heat. In the case of a failure of the fan in conventional systems, the power conversion apparatus must be shut down before overheating occurs. It may take many hours and numerous personnel to determine what kind of failure occurred. This is important when considering the complex electrical system the potential for loss of electrical power for business critical systems and residences.
In view of the foregoing problems, there is a need for an improved system and method of cooling electrical powered equipment.